prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 091
The desk sergeant at the police station phones Paul at Wentworth to tell him of Tony's arrest, so he rushes there to bail him out. Caroline and Vivienne are brought on remand to Wentworth, and Caroline protests that she has to spend the night in solitary away from her mother who seems to be suffering from shock. Tony tells his father he knew nothing at all about the drugs, omitting to mention the little detail that he withdrew money from his bank account to help pay for them. Sharon is brought to Wentworth, as she couldn't raise bail. raises the question of how successful a drug dealer she is if that's the case She plays the tearful little girl to get Meg's sympathy. Vera wakes Sharon next morning to go to court, and tells Sharon she expects her back after the hearing. Tony's committal hearing is held in camera: the magistrate accepts Paul's assurance that Tony could have known nothing about the drugs, and lets Tony go without charges. Vera welcomes Sharon back by sending her to the head of the queue in the dining room to stand next to Bea, where Sharon unwisely tells Bea what she's charged with. In the scuffle Bea comes off worst and gets a plate of (apparently scalding hot) soup in her face, screaming in pain. Bea meets Vivienne in the surgery where she is treated for the scalding , but can't get to say anything understandable through the sobs. Erica accepts that Bea probably started the fight, but warns Sharon sternly that her attitude will get her into a heap of trouble and decides she should be kept away from the other women. Sharon asks if her "sister" Judy Bryant can visit her. Caroline requests permission to share a cell with her mother, then tells Erica she intends to lodge a formal complaint that her mother wasn't given proper medical attention. Vera wants to know why Paul is so interested in Sharon's case, and finds out from Sharon that she knows Tony. Judy arrives to visit Sharon and tells her that the charges against Tony Reid have been dropped . Vera maliciously confirms Sharon's suspicion that Tony must be related to Paul. Caroline hardly endears herself to Bea at their first meeting by sneearing at her claim to have been fighting for the appointment of a prison doctor. Lizzie advises Doreen to tell Kevin about having been in prison before he finds out for himself. Although Caroline's ex-husband Michael seems to be the only person to know about Mr Simpson's brutality, Caroline refuses her mother's suggestion and does not want to involve him. Doreen gets the taxi to drop her at the wrong house after her date with Kevin, but he sees her pretend to go in then walk away, so he follows her. He is stopped by a police patrol outside the halfway house, and the policeman tells him who lives there. Sharon tells Paul she wants him to use his influence to get the charges against her dropped, and hints that if he doesn't do what she wants she will incriminate Tony when she gives evidence. Previous Episode Episode 090 Next Episode Episode 092 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes